Common Room Dreams
by fawkesgirl
Summary: h/g action in later chapters. more marauder stuff, (map a.e.) Harry's fifth year and he has his own dorm. he keeps getting nightmares. Then he gets a very different dream... : )
1. Dreams and Dormitories

Common Room Dreams  
  
Harry sat up in his four-poster. He had just woken up from a very pleasant dream and now he was thinking. He was thinking of her. She was all that was on his mind. He knew that she had liked him for a while but he had never liked her like that. But what had happened? Yesterday he had been with Ron and Hermione going to classes, doing homework, and doing all their usual things. And now he had had a wonderful dream about her, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, with her fiery red hair, fair skin and freckles.   
  
He had dreamed that he was in the Gryffindor common room on one of the armchairs by the fire. He had been thinking of Ginny and poof, she was there. She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, letting her fiery red hair go over his face. He looked into her eyes. Then suddenly he had woken up. He wished that the dream could've gone longer. He had a sudden urge to go down to the common room. He sat in one of the armchairs near the fire. He liked being away from Neville's snores at night. He suddenly heard a noise coming from the stairs to the girl's dormitories. He suddenly pretended to be asleep. He opened his eyes a bit and saw Ginny Weasley, the same girl he had just been thinking of. She came down, saw Harry asleep and ran back to her dormitory. Harry was confused, is that the same Ginny? She had just run away from him. He felt a pang in his heart.  
  
Finally Harry had fallen to sleep. He had the dream that caused many uncomfortable nights for almost a year. He had a dream that he was petrified and he was looking into a graveyard where Voldemort had been resurrected almost a year before now. He could see himself screaming with pain from the Cruciatus curse. He wanted to change this. He wanted to break free and attack Voldemort from behind. He couldn't move at all. The dream seemed to exaggerate the pain. In the dream Harry was screaming most of the time. When Voldemort started the duel that saved Harry's life he always woke up. He always woke up screaming and with his scar burning. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus had been worried about him for a long time. All of them seemed to wake up in the middle of the night, every night because of Harry's screaming. He had told Dumbledore about these dreams and decided that he would be moved into a separate, more private room where no one could hear his screams. Harry knew Dumbledore had been reluctant to do this but he had to because of Harry's dorm-mates.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and felt his scar. He liked his scar except when it hurt of course. It was burning dully on his brow. He started to look around the common room. He saw little specks of light come through the shade. He figured that he must have spent the night in the common room. He gathered himself and he headed toward his dormitory. He was dreading the end of the day. That day he was getting his own dormitory. There was only one pro for this new dormitory. It was much larger than the other dormitory. He could have all of the fifth years in there for a party one night if he wanted to.   
  
It was Saturday morning and he was lying in his bed. He started thinking of her again. He just couldn't stop. He was glad she was now on his (Harry had become a captain at the beginning of the year) Gryffindor quidditch team. He had scheduled a practice today since tomorrow was going to be his second final game of the quidditch season. His team was going to play Slytherin to see who was going to play Ravenclaw in the championship game.  
  
"Team! Time for practice!" Harry yelled over the crowd mulling around in the common room. Ginny, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina and Alicia ran toward their dormitories to get their brooms. Fred and George of course went in the girl's dormitories by "accident" and some screaming followed. They finally went out with large grins on their faces to go retrieve their cleansweeps. After all of the team were assembled in the common room Harry led them down to the pitch. They went into the locker room for a quick discussion about tactics. After that they went out onto the field. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and it was a bit warm. He suddenly noticed how the sun reflected of Ginny's hair. He shook his head. He had to concentrate on quidditch now. He had to beat Malfoy. Malfoy was getting unbearable. (Harry thought that it had to do with his father's success as a death eater Harry shuddered at the thought).  
  
They started their quidditch practice. "Slytherin wasn't going to stand a chance!", Harry thought. Their practice had gone great. Harry had tried the Wronski Feint and the ????? ?????? and he had managed them easier than he had thought. The Wronski feint was a good move to use against Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy would get injured from hitting the ground after the dive. Harry brightened up at the thought. Anyway, he had been able to release the snitch and bludgers. The quaffle of course was handled by hand and didn't need to be let out. Ginny who was their new keeper hadn't let any quaffles get past her. Harry was very proud of her. Hogwarts, over the summer had devised a set of dummies (with a bit of magic in them of course) that sat upon brooms in the field. They were made so they pretended to be players from another team. They were there to hit bludgers at and to avoid on the field. They couldn't handle the balls. Fred and George had given them a hard beating and their "bodies" were a bit dented from the bludgers.   
  
The Gryffindor team headed back to their common room. "Moresmodre" said Harry as he led his team through the portrait hole. They all sat down on cushy armchairs away from each other. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They started discussing Gryffindor's chances to beat Slytherin.  
  
Soon after they started talking they realized it was getting late. Dumbledore came into the common room. He followed Harry into his old dormitory and used magic to pack up Harry's things. He floated them back into the common room. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a new staircase appeared. Harry went up the staircase and saw an awesome room. It had a huge window on the wall. There were giant curtains next to it. There was a big four poster against the wall. There was a little hall toward the right of the door leading toward his own bathroom. The bathroom looked a bit like the prefects bathroom he had seen the year before. There was a swimming pool size bath with little taps on the sides. There were marble sinks, floors, toilets, walls and the bottom of the bath (pool) was marble too. He went back into his bedroom and found his trunk on the other side of the room with a bureau. The bureau had a mirror on it (it was a magical mirror that spoke to you). His pajamas were already set on his open four-poster. He said goodbye to Dumbledore and went over to his four-poster.  
  
Harry was so tired that night he just got comfy in his new sheets and closed his eyes. He started to think about her again. It was all she could think about. He wanted to get together with her. He just didn't have the courage. He knew she liked him but she wasn't expecting him to like her back. Would it startle her if he asked? Would she say no automatically? He hoped not. He started to nod off to sleep.  
  
"Kill the spare!" said a cold voice. Harry was having his nightmare again. He saw Wormtail kill Cedric for the millionth time now. He saw Cedric lying on the ground. He screamed. He woke up. He didn't know where he was for a moment. He then realized that he was in his new dormitory, his new, exquisite and lonely dormitory. He would have to tell Ron about this. Maybe Ron could sleep over sometime. Maybe.  
  
Harry rolled over in bed, got up and went to the bathroom. He looked around. He liked it in here. No ghosts could come here and it was much larger than the bathroom he shared. Instead of taking his usual shower in the morning (he couldn't go back to sleep no matter what) he decided to fill this bath and swim a bit. He filled it and slipped in. It brought back memories about the bath he had taken last year with his golden egg. It brought back memories of Cedric.   
  
Cedric.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Harry stayed in the bath awhile then got out, dried himself and got dressed. He decided to do a bit of studying for his O.W.L.s. They were coming up in a few weeks. He got out his book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. He looked up Jarvey. He knew it was going to come up in the O.W.L. for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had hinted (only the Gryffindors of course). He got tired of reading and started to explore every nook and cranny of his new dormitory. He found that there was a loft right near his bed. He climbed upon it. What met his eyes was spectacular. There were many artifacts and papers neatly piled on top of each other.  
  
He saw a note pinned on the wall in Dumbledore's loopy writing. It read...  
  
Dear Harry,  
I know you must be wondering what all these artifacts are. I'll tell you. These papers and objects all belonged to your parents. Your parents knew Voldemort was after them so they gave me these things to give to their son when he is at Hogwarts. I have decided you are now ready to possess your parent's things. Some things can be very useful and some are just plain charming. You must remember your parents picked these things because of a purpose. Some things they didn't want you to have you have gotten by mistake (the marauder's map). Anyway, I thought this explanation would be necessary to your understanding on why these are here. I think you will find these artifacts fascinating. I will now leave you to your exploring.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
Harry read this note and looked around at the objects littering the loft. His eye fell upon an interesting object. It looked like a crystal ball/marauders map. It had the structure of a crystal ball but there was a map inside. It showed all of Hogwarts but it was more detailed. It was larger and showed what people were doing. He looked at Dumbledore's dot. It read:  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Using his pensive  
  
He looked at Snape's dot:  
  
Severus Snape: Thinking of ways to take points off Harry Potter  
  
"Great" thought Harry. This ball was very informative Harry thought. "I better be careful around Snape".  
  
He liked this gadget. He knew it would be another mischief-maker tool. He would put it next to his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. He looked around once more. His eyes fell upon another interesting looking object, very interesting.  



	2. One BIG Surprise

  
Please review. This is my first story and I'd like to know what you all think of this story and I wish but I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything except the plot. And why does some people think that a fan fiction writer is the J.K. What is this world coming to?  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
One BIG Surprise  
  
His eyes fell upon a very interesting object. It looked like a pocket sneakoscope. There was one thing different about it. It had a lip. Harry picked it up.  
  
"Harry, you will have great surprises in your future" said the sneakoscope. It then started spinning and showed a red blur. Harry thought this had something to do with the prophesy about great surprises. The sneakoscope started spinning again and with Harry's sharp eye he caught a glimpse of something gold fly around really fast in the image. "A Golden Snitch".  
  
Harry heard Ron's voice call from outside his door. "Harry! Hurry up! We'll be late for breakfast!"  
  
Ok, I'm coming. Don't have a cow over it!"  
  
"Good, we need to hurry. Potions is our first class today. We don't want to be late for Snape's class."  
  
Harry got all his books together and went out the door and met up with Ron. They saw Hermione and met up with her in the common room. Harry made sure no one was listening when he told Ron and Hermione about his new dormitory and all it's gadgets.  
  
"Wow Harry. It would make good old Fred and George jealous. You know how the marauders are their heroes." Said Ron.  
  
"Yea, they would flip at all the things in that loft. When lessons end lets go and explore the rest!" said Ron  
  
"Hey, what about me? I'm your friend too you know."  
  
"I know Herm-o-ninny" said Harry  
  
"Stop calling me that! It's SO annoying!"  
  
As the trio went down to breakfast they met someone very unwelcome in the entrance hall, Draco Malfoy.   
  
" So" said the cold, drawling voice, " It's famous Potty, Weasel and miss. Mudblood, suck-up and scarlet woman." Draco Malfoy was standing in-between his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. They were like dumb and dumber. They were large, strong and stupid as one might call them. They were blocking the way into the great hall.  
  
"Move Malfoy" snarled Ron. Malfoy, as the trio suspected, didn't move.  
  
"Make Me" said Malfoy (d. I LOVE tormenting Malfoy. :))  
  
Just then Professor McGonnagall walked up to them. " Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing blocking the the whole doorway?!"  
  
Malfoy seemed to be struggling with his answer.  
  
"Well if you can't answer me then MOVE! Ten points from Slytherin for your attitude!" Cried McGonnagall.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were pretty happy until they got to their next potions class. It was worse than usual today. Malfoy must have told Snape about the doorway incident. To get even Snape took away a round 50 points from Gryffindor. At the end of the class he remembered the other map. Snape had been plotting to get Harry Potter. He really must be careful around Snape.  
  
When lessons finally ended he took Ron and Hermione up to his new dormitory. He immediately went to the loft while he let Ron and Hermione look around a bit. They both loved the dormitory. When they saw all the marauder's things and all Lily and James's things they gaped. They couldn't believe their eyes. When they started looking at all the things they saw some really wonderful objects that Harry had overlooked. They found directions to do some of the marauder's most famous pranks and they found recipes to all of his mom's favorite foods. Harry looked at the note from Dumbledore once more and saw it had changed.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you would please meet me in the common room at 2:00 in the morning tonight it would be great. I have something important to tell you. Would you please not tell Ron or Hermione about this until after the meeting? Thank you.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry quickly hid the note in his pocket and continued searching through the stuff. All the rest was jewelry, clothes and even love letters from his parents. He couldn't wait for what Dumbledore had to say. He wondered if it was really important. When he finished his homework with Ron and Hermione and they all went up to their separate dormitories. Harry rushed up to his own and finished the homework he had left up in his dormitory. It wasn't due for a while so he decided that he could do it while he waited for 2:00 to come. He had finished his essay on the how the ministry of magic picked beings, beasts and spirits. He looked at his new watch which was one of Dudley's old ones. It was 1:55. He got up and got his invisibility cloak out of his new trunk and went out of his dormitory. When he got to the common room he saw Dumbledore sitting in one of the puffy armchairs near the fire.  
  
"Hello Harry" Dumbledore said as Harry took of the invisibility cloak. "I need to tell you something very important. I hope you find it worth your time as I know you could be fast asleep right now."  
  
"I hope it is worth my while because I am very tired. I just finished an essay for History of Magic and that tired me out" replied Harry. Harry had the distinct feeling that he was being watched.  
  
"Professor Binns does give hard assignments but to get to the point. Harry, those objects in your dormitory are there for a reason. Your dormitory is large for a reason also. You will be sharing it with two other people. And don't worry, I put a spell on your curtains when I got them ready so no one outside them can hear you scream and wake up."  
  
"O good" Harry thought.  
  
" I will introduce to you your new roommates in a second. First I advise you not to scream or give a loud outburst that might wake the other students. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" unsure if he could keep this promise.  
  
"Their names are Lily and James Potter"   
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. He didn't believe what Dumbledore said. "How could his parents be here, now? They were dead and there was no spell to awaken the dead."  
  
"Here they are" said Dumbledore pointing to two armchairs away from them. Harry had been so keen on looking and finding Dumbledore that he had overlooked these armchairs. Sure enough there was Lily and James Potter sitting right in front of him. There were looking a bit older than the pictures in Harry's album.   
  
"How can you be here, I mean your dead aren't you?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"O Harry. I've missed you so much" said Lily. "We haven't even been dead all these years. We have been here at Hogwarts and for a while, on Privet Drive. We both have been watching you. We had to be kept secret from everybody because they all thought we were dead. Do you know the story about Sirius and the fidelius charm? Sirius only had the fidelius charm on me and your father and Peter had it on you. You can't do it to a child and an adult at the same time. You must see, Voldemort was more powerful than you could have imagined. He could break the fidelius charm easily. As long as he could get to you with Peter's help he could see all of us. We didn't know he could do that Harry. He tried to kill us but we had, some things that are now in your loft, two vests. They protected the whole body from the avada kedavra curse. The only downside to it is that it leaves you "dead" for about an hour after the curse hits you. See Harry, I didn't die saving you, you saved yourself. We don't know how you survived but after that encounter we were taken to Dumbledore. He knew we weren't actually dead and kept us with him. He told everyone that he needed our bodies for a secret reason. We have been living in Dumbledore's office ever since."   
  
"But how could you have been watching me and not having me see you?" asked Harry.  
  
This time James answered, giving Lily a time to rest. "We have been drinking this potion that has allowed us both to watch you while we are invisible and not solid. We were both in the cupboard under the stairs with you. We were there on the hut on the rock. The only people who know we are still alive are Sirius, Snape, (James said this in a very bitter tone) and good old Dumbledore. Hagrid didn't know that we were still alive so he told you the story about your parents. I can't believe Vernon and Petunia told you that we died in a car crash. We both tried to avoid them when we could. You couldn't help avoiding them on Lily's family occasions like Easter. Even then we never talked. But I must say Mr. Dudley is looking quite big now and he looks really funny when I see him eating his diet. Sorry, I can't go on" James broke down laughing.  
  
Lily was looking at her husband almost disapprovingly. Harry saw that Lily had managed a small smile and soon was laughing too. Harry joined in to see even Dumbledore laughing with them all. Soon Dumbledore got his voice back and whispered, "There's someone coming". Lily and James quickly hid behind their armchairs while the people walked down the staircase. It was, to Harry's great relief Ron and Hermione. Hermione came rushing toward them.  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore, what are you guys doing down here?" said Hermione.  
  
"If Harry wants to say he'll say and if he doesn't you will have to wait" said Dumbledore quietly. Dumbledore turned to Harry, he nodded.  
  
"We'll tell you" said Lily and James. They jumped from behind the armchairs they were hiding behind.  
  
Ron and Hermione almost screamed. Harry put his finger to his mouth to silence them. After Ron and Hermione had heard the story they were both amazed. They couldn't believe their famous orphan friend had a family the whole time. Harry was surprised on how well they both took it.   
  
"Well, lets move you two (he pointed to Lily and James) up to your dormitory. The potion is already up there" said Dumbledore.  
  
"What potion?" asked Harry as soon as Dumbledore had said his last words.  
  
"A potion that will make both of them 16 years old. It is the opposite of the aging potion. How good it will be to have you both back here. Remember, we are the only ones that know about this. And if you three (he pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione) are going to talk about Lily and James lets call them Jimmy and Lillian ok?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok" the trio said together.  
  
As Ron and Hermione headed to their dormitories Dumbledore, Lily, James and Harry went up the stairs to magnificent dorm. Inside on one of the bureaus was two goblets. Dumbledore led everyone toward them.  
  
"You two will drink this whole cup and you will turn the age of your choice. You better pick 15. When it is time to become your actual ages again you just say Sigossi. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes", replied Lily and James at the same time.  
  
"You two will be sorted tomorrow at breakfast. I have already told the sorting hat where to put you. It would put you in Gryffindor anyway but it's just a precaution. You two will also get your schedules. You will have the same classes as Harry. And that includes Divination too but please don't be upset. I think spending quality time with your only son is much better than being mad about a class. I must go and also, you beds are over there."  
  
Dumbledore left and the three looked at each other.  
  
"Lets go to bed. It's really late and we have a lot to tell Harry in the morning" said Lily.  
  
" I think we have too much to tell Harry" replied James while he closed the drapes on his own four-poster.  
  
  
ar  



End file.
